StarWorldz Wiki
Welcome to the STARWORLDZ wiki StarWorldz is a Virtual Production being developed by DreadKnight Labz. Founded and Created by: Andrew Kuess (aka "Dreadz"). Additional dev. team members are listed on the right panel. [ Starworldz Production Timeline ] - Starworldz was originally designed in 2036, as a open source 3D application that would redistribute and enhance the social and political capabilities of citizens in the past. - It is more than a game, it is the foundation of an open source 3D web platform, and a powerful tool with a wide array of capabilities and applications. - Utilizing the Quantum Thought Projector , blueprints and information about Project Avimar , Starworldz , and the world history of an alternate future timeline was broadcasted across the Multiverse and onto our worldline, arriving slightly after the turn of the millenium. Images, flashbacks, memories and thoughts of this future time where these things existed, would be projected into past Universes in an attempt to alter other worldlines that intersect with ours in the future - at a point in time where our worldlines meet; and this transmission was made possible in order to redirect our future. A large team of highly creative developers, entrepreneurs, thinkers and engineers in the year 2036 that were citizens of Avimar or DreadKnights - guardians of the city, projected a massive array of thoughts of the future back to our younger selves across the universe, so that we might speed up our own rates of development, and collectively change the fate of our worlds future by accelerating creative development and by putting up resistance against forces that would lead us in a different direction. We would meet again online - inside of the City and aboard of The Dreadstar once it was rebuilt, and surely, as I built it before - I would build it again, and in my doing so - I would awaken and find the others who would assist in this great process of change... The Quantum Thought Projector , worked by sending this information back through space-time across multiple worldlines, and could transmit its information through dreams, both at night, or whilst daydreaming. It might seem, as if you simply had an odd or random thought cross your mind, if during the day - or many thoughts, that collectively formed a much bigger picture over a span of time. If the information was recieved at night, and one was prone to dreams - they could however be much, much more vivid and intense. Sometimes, those dreams in particular - make it seem as if more time has passed while sleeping, than you actually slept - and one can relive and experience those memories of the future as if they were happening to you, now... I was once the commander of the Starship known as the Dreadstar, the ArchKnight and Commander of the DreadKnights, and a Citizen of Project Avimar - and while not all of the information about this future alternate time has since been recovered - enough was compiled and documented, for me to develop the DreadKnight Labz Game Franchise - so that the tale can be shared, and these tools could be built. Through Starworldz , you will be able to travel 'back' though our alternate timeline, and learn about the history of our alternate future as I will show it to you - whilst assisting in redesigning our own future here and now, with the tools that Starworldz and Avimar shall bring into this reality - once they are operational on this worldline. - DreadKnight Labz , Project Avimar , Cosmic Crash, Starworldz, and the storylines about our alternate future histories, began development in August of 2005 after personally experiencing a series of intensely vivid dreams about an future alternate reality. Over the course of the next several years, development and information about these projects - continued to flow at a rate that sometimes; I could not keep up writing with. My mind was moving at 500wpm, and my typing just couldn't keep up. After several years of note taking and documentation on everything from napkins to binders full of paper, the bigger picture started to form - and I could see what the purpose of this information was as well as see it forming in its entirety. What I was meant to do with the information that I had seen, was to tell a story, and to create a set of tools for us here and now, that would potentially change the course of our future. I would also take actions through Activism that would redirect us toward a creative, free, self sustainable future against an alternative of a rising Corporate Military-industrial Dictatorship that took ahold of a North American Union and waged war upon the world and its own people... Timing was of the essence, work would have to begin immediately. We would have a chance to stop the War, by creating something better - saving billions of lives in the process if we succeed. So far, a North American War hasn't yet started - and the actions of certain citizens, activists and key players in our time here, have prevented it from boiling over thus far as it did before. There is no North American Union, yet - we have stopped that so far, and with it the War has been postponded - but not yet prevented. Our work is far from over... - Starworldz was redeveloped and heavily documented in late 2007 but would require technologies that were not yet available. I would have to develop them myself, or connect with the people who would assist in the process of developing a platform capable of delivering Starworldz as i envisioned it. In 2010, I enrolled in triOS College Game Design and Development program, where I connected with like minded developers, teachers and college campus staff. My goal, was to create a business around DreadKnight Labz - that would develop Project Avimar, Starworldz and a franchise of Games and Cartoons that would tell the story of this future. No suitable game engine or platform was available to build Starworldz at the time in 2007, as what i envisioned was an immersive 3D browser based technology that would exist at the time. I would have to prepare, and wait - the time would come. - Starworldz Universe Planning and Development commenced in 2010. After encountering and developing with Unity3D in College for Game Development, I knew I had found what I was waiting for. Starworldz was now possible to be built, or at minimum - a prototype could be created using Unity3D that would demonstrate the concept in a way that could be utilized to help us obtain further funding and/or support for the Project. - Project Avimar Virtual Development began in 2010. After extensively sketching out multiple levels of interior layouts, a rough outline of the City and its interior was virtually constructed and continues to be developed and improved upon. More information about Project Avimar - the City of Games, will be released throughout our Kickstarter Campaign - coming soon! - The Toronto Arcology COOP Project - Facebook Group was founded in late 2013 as a real life parrallel to Project Avimar . The purpose of the facebook group is to facilitate the design and creation of a real life COOP owned self-sustaining Arcology in the future of Toronto with Video Gaming, Technology and Futuristic oriented themes. It was called Avimar in our alternate future worldline, but the final name of the Toronto Arcology COOP Project will be voted upon once the city is closer to completion and the virtual model is available. Future residents, will be able to decide upon the final name, but until then the TACP (Toronto Arcology COOP Project) will be the placeholder used to get the idea out there within the North American Community. We have also begun to network with other real life Arcology and Self Sustainability Projects, so that we can better plan out the development of the Arcology over the course of the next decade. The goal, is to gather support over 5-10 years (future citizens, developers, futurists, gamers, technologists, geeks, nerds, engineers, architects, hippies and everyone else that wants to use technology to create a more self sustainable future...), while fully planning out and multiplayer testing a working virtual version of the Arcology - before seeking out support to build it as a real life project by 2028. - Starworldz Multiplayer programming and testing commenced in October 2013. Updates in progress! - Starworldz Website and Wikia were developed in November 2013. Updates in progress! - Starworldz KS Campaign will commence in early 2014. Project Status - Wikia Updates, Game Updates and KS Campaign video production/planning are currently underway... - Dreadz 29/11/13 Latest activity Development Team @ DreadKnight Labz ANDREW KUESS - Lead StarWorldz Designer & Developer / ArchKnight / Activist / Avimar Councillor / Entrepreneur / Crononaut PAUL PICKERING - 3D Modelling / DreadKnight / Crononaut ORAN AMATO - 3D Modelling / DreadKnight NICK BRIGANTE - Unity3D Developer / DreadKnight / Crononaut MATT GRIST ALGIE - Unity3D Developer / DreadKnight STEVEN HRUSCA - 3D Modelling / DreadKnight THEODORE KAVANAGH - Concept Artist / DreadKnight / Developer BRIAN BROWN - Web Developer / DreadKnight / Crononaut / DreadKnight MARVIN MARCELO - 3D Animator / Concept Artist / Crononaut / DreadKnight - PENDING - Unity3D Developer - PENDING - Senior Developer - PENDING - Business Partner / Consultant - PENDING - 3D Animation / Rigging Category:Browse